Story of Love
by blossomria
Summary: This is a true to life story and it is based on my life love-life ...It is about a girl named Mikan Sakura who experienced difficulties in her life of love life. Please read the note inside so that you'll know something...
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, I would like to tell everyone who is reading this Gakuen Alice fic, that this is a **TRUE TO LIFE **story, the happenings, the jealousy, the love triangles, all of it are true, and it is based on my true love, life story.. I really don't know if you readers will like this because this is my 1st time in writing a fic so hope you don't mind the errors I've made..but I really really apologize for that.. And I would really appreciate if you would send me a review or suggestions or comments on how will I face the upcoming problems in the following chapters.. Hope you enjoy reading my story.. By the way, Mikan, in this fic, is me…

* * *

**Introduction of characters:**

**GIRLS: Mikan Sakura**

A cheerful girl who is very loyal to the word love. She had a secret crush on Janake for years, but on the end of its 4th year she had just realized that she also had a crush on Janake's friend, which is Hasaki Mashuzeichiro.

**Hotaru Imai**

The bestfriend of Mikan. Quiet, friendly(OOC) and sometimes shows her friends her bubbly side. And she is the love interest of Ruka Nogi.

**Sumire Shouda**

Classmate of Mikan since 3rd grade up to the last year of their grade school life. A very talkative girl. She's the one who told their sensei about Mikan's secret crush on Janake.

**Anna Umenomiya**

She is one of Mikan's bestfriend. She is Mikan's classmate in 1st year middle school. And she is the soon-to-be-girlfriend of Kokoroyomi.

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

She's the 2nd top in class A elementary and in class C in 1st year middle school. One of Mikan's bestfriend. The crush of Hasaki and Janake but she had a crush on Yuu Tobita.

* * *

**BOYS: Natsume Hyuuga**

The soon-to-be-boyfriend of Mikan. Let's say, he's just tall, dark, and handsome. He can sometimes be included in fights together with his cousin but is always stopped by Mikan.

**Ruka Nogi**

Natsume's bestfriend. He will be the one to will court Hotaru(in some ways) in the later chapters.

**Hasaki Mashuzeichiro**

Bestfriend of Janake. First, he is in-love with Nonoko but later on, he will be in-love with Mikan, then on Hotaru.

**Janake Kanoiidi**

Mikan's crush for four and a half years. He is Mikan's classmate when they were in 3rd grade and 1st year middle school. Also, Hasaki's bestfriend.

**Leui Wa**

Mikan's preschool classmate and crush. He transferred into another school but then came back with new looks that made Mikan's heart beat.

**Kanazawa Azuku**

The son of Mikan's mother's friend. He is arranged to be married together with Mikan. He is three years older than the rest.

**Yuu Tobita**

He is the valedictorian when they graduate elementary. He is the crush of Nonoko.

**Kokoroyomi**

The soon-to-be-boyfriend of Anna when they reached their 1st year in middle school.

**Saiqu Yuune**

Natsume's cousin. He likes to fight. Sometimes can be a delinquent like Natsume but his cousin is much nicer than him.

* * *

**Prologue:**

This is about a girl named Mikan Sakura, who has a crush on Janake Kanoiidi, who is like the one of the smartest boy in Gakuen Alice. Mikan had a crush on him since 3rd grade until they reach their 1st year life. But ever since their half year in 6th grade, Janake has always been avoiding Mikan and it really hurt her.

So Janake's bestfriend, Hasaki Mashuzeichiro, helped Mikan to communicate with his bestfriend but suddenly by the end of their 1st year, Hasaki texted his feelings for Mikan and she also feels the same. And in the end, it never worked out for the two of them.

On class E, Mikan recognize the boy who is her preschool classmate and crush named Leui Wa. Mikan was really happy to see him but he doesn't recognize her, so Mikan kept her feelings a secret.

When they reached 2nd year, Mikan found out that she's in an arranged marriage together with Kanazawa, Mikan didn't believe it but told her group mates about it.

Natsume, one of Mikan's classmate and group mate, asked for Mikan's number and she gave it. One day, Natsume surprisingly texted Mikan with a "can I court you?" followed by an "I love you" text message. Mikan also feels the same way for him so she answered "yes, you can court me, 'cause I feel the same way for you too..:)". Then days later, they're now a couple. Maybe, Ruka and Hotaru will be the next…just maybe…

And soon, they will face obstacles that will challenge their trust and hold on to both each other and their relationship….like Natsume's jealousy towards Mikan's bestfriend, Hotaru, and friends, particularly guy friends, Mikan's parents not wanting her to have a boyfriend or not accepting their relationship, and some other problems that in the present I have to encounter first…

* * *

**NOTE:** Natsume, Hotaru, maybe Ruka and some other characters of Gakuen Alice are OOC here. No alices are used in this story, there just normal teens here.


	2. The First Day of Classes for me

* * *

This chapter is short, I know, but it pains me to remember what I've been through, especially, since I'm talking about my first love. Which is Janake. And now, since my boyfriend and I broke up last month(I broke up with him), I'm just going to change some things to make a happy ending for you guys, since I won't let you guys read a sad ending. I'll tell you if the chapters that I'll wrote are true or not. Well, this chapter is true, this is my life when I first entered middle school(high school for those who are Filipino readers.). Don't forget to read my anniversary special, **Alone without You**. I made it just in time. I'm a one-year member now here at . =)

* * *

**~The First Day of Classes for me~**

**_by: yours truly =)_**

**_=Ria-chan_**=

**_

* * *

_**

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG

*yawns*

_It's morning again…*sighs* I stood up from my bed, and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I took my clothes away and opened the heater and also the shower. Sigh, wonder what will happen today. I asked myself as I felt the warm water goes through my skin. I suddenly remembered what happened when I first had a crush…_

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"Children, I'll announce each and everyone's partners so everybody listen well. Your partners will also be the same when you're attending your Computer Class." said the adviser of 3-class B.

"First, Shouda-san & Koko"

"Wah..! Sensei, this cannot be happening! Please tell me that I'm not paired up with..with..with that autistic kind of guy!" said my noisy classmate named Sumire Shouda..

"Gomen, Shouda-san, the partners are now final and there's nothing that I can do about it.." our sensei explained.

"Let's continue, Mikan & Kanoiidi-san"

"Hai!" a girl with brown eyes said.

"Hai!" a boy named Janake said.**(The sensei continued..well..let's skip that part..)**

_**

* * *

Computer class..**_

"Everyone, please be seated with your partners so that we could start the lesson." Their Computer sensei said.

The students followed what their teacher said.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, hajimemashite" the cheerful girl named Mikan said.

"I'm Janake Kanoiidi, Janake for short" Janake replied.

"Um, can I call you Janake-kun?"asked Mikan.

"Of course, you can. Then can I call you Mikan-chan too?" Janake also asked her.

"Yup! Hope we become good friends" Mikan said.

"Yeah" Janake said with a smile.

Mikan blushed when he saw him smile. _Wow, he's kinda cute. *doki**doki**doki*_ _Why is my heart beating like this? He then looked at Janake for a while. Well, I remembered the time that Ojii-chan told me about this stuff._

"_**Mikan, remember that when your heart is thumping faster, when you look at a boy or when you're beside him, it always means that you have some feelings for that boy."**_ _Ojii-chan told me._

"_**Ojii-chan, do these feelings always happen?"**_ _I asked._

"_**Mikan, these feelings always happens because of the thing called LOVE. But since you're still a child, you don't have to experience it for quite some time now. But remember, that there's always time for everything."**_ Ojii-chan explained.

"_**Hai, Grandpa." **_The small brunette girl told her Ojii-chan.

_Maybe, I have some feelings for Janake-kun... but I think it's just mere admiration.._

_**End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

Why did I have to remember it again? It kept pestering me! Urgh! _Mikan thought. She finished her showering and went to her cabinet to get her uniform. She wore her Gakuen Alice uniform and went down stairs. There she saw her mother nagging her little brother, Youichi, to start moving fast because their gonna be late again. She saw her youngest sister, Aoi, sitting beside her father waiting for them to finish since she's all done.

_Mm..what will I do next? Ahh..eat breakfast then brush my teeth, comb my hair, prepare my things, then done! Now, all we have to do is wait for Youichi._ After ten minutes Mikan told her father that their ready to go, their mother is now seated at the side of the driver's seat. Both their okaa-san and otou-san are taking them to school.

_**

* * *

At School**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I bid my parents goodbye as I walked to the middle school department. Well, since it was my first time in middle school, my father insisted on coming with me. I let him, actually, I was afraid. We're now in front of the middle school gate, and there are so many people, how will I find my section in this crowd? "Mikan!" I heard someone said. "Over here!" she said as I was looking for her. There, I saw my 6__th__ grade classmate. She asked me what section do I belong too. I answered section C. I was surprised to see her smile at me. Me and her are not that close. Actually, I treat her as an enemy because she dislikes me. I don't know why but she keeps on telling everyone something bad about me and I disliked it. She told me this is the line for the students in section C. Since I found my line, my father bid me goodbye and I heard him say goodluck on your first day. I also bid him goodbye. And after a minute or two, the flag ceremony started. We sang the National Anthem and prayed good blessings in this coming year. After the flag ceremony, line by line, we now went to our classrooms. As I was seated, I looked at the faces of my new classmates. There I saw, Janake, saying something funny. He's still avoiding me. I..must..forget about my feelings for him.. Even though..it'll hurt me so.._

_**End of POV**_

* * *

After the teacher introduced himself, the bell rang signaling that it's break time. _What section is Hotaru in? _I tried remembering, then _Aha! She's in section F!_**(A/N: The sections here are all classified not by the grades, but randomly.)** Mikan went there by herself since she doesn't know anybody yet in her section except for the old students, but those old students and her are not that close. There she saw Hotaru's room, but to no luck, their recess is over. _Aw man!_ _I'm too late. _Hotaru's class has a different time for their recess. Mikan just went to her classroom looking glum since she didn't have time to talk to Hotaru. As she open the door, she saw Janake laughing with some of the old students. _He smiled. That's the smile that melts my heart. His warm smile that made me fell for him. I just wish that he wouldn't avoid so that I can talk to him like I used to._ Mikan was sad because she can't talk to him. So she just sat in her seat waiting for the bell to rang..

* * *

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

_**Dismissal time**_

Hotaru went to Mikan's classroom right after the bell rang.

"Hey!" she said going to where Mikan is.

"Oh, hi Hotaru." she just smiled at her bestfriend.

Hotaru knew there was something going on with her since her bestfriend is not in her usual self.

"Ha-ha! That's really funny! Ha-ha!" Hotaru looked at the one's who's laughing.

_I knew that voice, don't tell me Janake and her are classmates!_ Hotaru thought.

When she found out where did the laughing is, her eyes widened slightly, but Mikan didn't saw it because she's looking down while fixing her things. As Mikan went out of her classroom, she just sighed.

"Hey, it seems like my adviser will transfer me into another section since section F is too full." Hotaru waited for Mikan's answer.

_We're only thirty-five in our class! I hope Hotaru's gonna be my classmate!_ Mikan thought.

"Ne, Hotaru, there's 35 students in our class, maybe you'll be transferring there and we'll become classmates again! Yehey!" Mikan no longer looked glum. _Good._ Hotaru thought to herself.

* * *

I'm sorry for updating really late..I just can't figure out how will I start this fic.. I'm really sorry.. Btw, thanks for the reviews: kikyorules10 and dominiqueanne! =) Hope you'll review again!


End file.
